Antennas and antenna arrays, including multi-band arrays, can be implemented using different types of antenna elements in close proximity. However, this also requires the antennas to be connected to appropriately closely-placed transmission line structures. Further, it is desirable to implement the antennas and transmission line structures as features within a Printed Circuit Board (PCB), for example in order to facilitate cost-effective mass manufacturability.
However, it is not straightforward to implement antenna structures and associated transmission lines within a PCB while balancing a variety of often conflicting constraints, such as cost, manufacturability, and performance constraints. This is particularly true at high frequencies such as microwave and millimeter wave (mmW) frequencies, where both antenna and transmission line design typically requires extensive consideration, and microwave engineering practices are commonly employed. The design of such a PCB is implemented in a PCB stackup, that is, the collective physical layout of multiple layers of the PCB.
Therefore there is a need for a PCB for an antenna system that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.